Sanctum
'Home' Contains game news, Battle News (or Battle Feed) and a monthly FP offer. 'Monthly Offer (July) ' | | | |} *''Voltair may have been named Phaeton before his roll out as his equipment give bonuses to "Phaeton" instead of "Voltair"'' 'News ' Contains updates on the game itself. '' '' July 8, 2011 *Level 4 quest compeletion! After doing each level's special quest, you can now go back and complete previously completed quests for additional skill points! *''Battle News!'' See who attacked you while you were away and get REVENGE on them! *''Monster Statistics!'' You can now see how many times you've killed a monster, the most damage you've done and the fastest you've taken down a monster. Try to best yourself and your friends! (note: this feature does not seem to be working yet) 'Battle News' Contains the battle log of players challenging you in PvP duels. It displays how much damage you've took and gold you won or lost. You also gain experience points should you be victorious. Although it is not shown here, battle points are also won or lost should you and your challenger be near in rank. Revenge button was added and will allow you to challenge back those who have challenged you in an attempt to claim back your honor, lost gold and battle points. See if their defense is as good as their attack! 'Keep' 'Player Stats ' Contains the Player's name, battle rank and stats (Attack, Defense, Energy, Stamina, Health). Players can allocate their stat points here. This is also where players can heal their health with gold. The currently equipped guardian is the one who will offer to heal the player. 'Treasury ' Players can stash their gold here for a 10% tax fee. Guardian Persephone will help reduce the tax fee (upto -40% at level 4). In case a player wish to use cash for either purchasing or healing, the game will not recognize any amount of cash stashed in the treasury, it will only recognized cash on hand rather. The player's owned items, heroes/guardians and alchemy ingredients are also listed here. 'Battle Rank ' Displays the player's battle rank as well as all available ranks and corresponding rewards. It also shows the player's completed quests, battles won and lost as well as times eliminated and the number of enemies eliminated. 'Town' Buy the finest item to fill your inventory! Items help you fill the requirements needed to complete quests. Additionally, items also increase your strength in battle skill The Town displays items you can buy with gold as well as other items that you own. You can see the stats of the items here. The guardian at the top is the one who is currently equipped. 'Guardians' Gather powerful guardians to join your forces! Each guardian has a different special ability to help you along with your journey! Guardians are heroes in Heart of Darkness. Those who can be recruited by gold are listed in the Recruit Guardians tab. All guardians owned can be found and equipped in the Equip Guardians tab as well as the Treasury tab in the Keep. Guardians can level up to increase their stats and abilities. The maximum level a guardian can power up to is level 4. Guardians also have 6 Equipment Slots that can boost their abilities and stats. Equipment must be specific to the guardian.Equipted Guardians are also known as generals. ;Note :The Recruit Page appears to have +1 increment to both attack and defense per level once a guardian is level 2 or above. However, on the Equip Page, it shows that the increment is +2 to both stats. The pop-up when a guardian levels up only shows +1 increments and would most likely be the actual value. : :In the page where you equip the guardian their base stats are shown when equipping and their extra stats are listed between brackets. When in a battle it also gives the base stats of a guardian instaid of the total att/def the guardian should have. 'Alchemy ' Here you can perform alchemy to create equipment or summon monsters which you can fight for loot. 'Ingredients' Lists all ingredients that you own. *'Orb of Acheron': Dropped from Darkest Hour quest in Solace *'Orb of Carmilla': Dropped from Portside Tavern in Catalyst *'Orb of Belial': Dropped from Demonic Circle in Provocation *'Orb of Faust': Dropped from Castle Throne Room in Awekening 'Recipes ' Collect and combine different items to create rare and unique weapons and magic spells Lists all the recipes you can alchemize. *Summon Acheron, the Wraith of Despair: Requires Orb of Acheron *Summon Carmilla, Princess of Darkness: Requires Orb of Carmilla *Summon Belial: Requires Orb of Belial *Summon Faust: Requires Orb of Faust (coming soon) Lists all the Recipes you can alchemize. Armor of the Depths | style="background-color:#cb9; border-left:1px solid black;"| | |} | 1x |'4x' |'1x' |} *Armor of the Depths 5.600.000 Gold Armor of the Burning Depths | style="background-color:#cb9; border-left:1px solid black;"| | |} |'1x' | 1x ' ' |'4x' |'3x' |'3x' |} *Armor of the Burning Depths 55.500.000 Gold